Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars - Chapter 21
Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars - Chapter 21 is the first episode of season 3 in Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars and the twenty-first episode overall. Plot A customized Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry speeds across the surface of Hypori. On board the gunship, a squad of Advanced Recon Commandos prepare their weapons for attack. A jamming signal prevents their detection by an army of B2 super battle droids surrounding a crashed Acclamator-class assault ship. The gunship drops a cluster of thermal detonators, armed on standby, among the droids. The troopers disembark, their commander—Captain Fordo—detecting three life signs. Two of the ARC troopers go after the nearest two, while the rest follow Fordo to the third reading; the transport is flown skywards to open fire on the approaching battle droids. As the troopers exit a tunnel, they encounter GeneralGrievous, who is in the midst of a vicious lightsaberduel with Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. Just as he disarms Mundi and prepares to finish him off, they both notice the clones, who unleash a barrage of blaster fire at the cyborg. Grievous flees the attack, climbing up the wall and onto the ceiling. As Grievous leaps down and quickly kills four of the troopers using two of his lightsabers, the commander calls for backup. The hovering LAAT/i breaks into the area and opens fire on the General with its blasters and missiles, which he evades. Two Jedi, Aayla Secura and Shaak Ti, have survived the attack by General Grievous and are recovering aboard the LAAT/i. Meanwhile, Grievous takes a lightsaber from the seemingly lifeless body of K'Kruhk and adds it to his collection. The ARC troopers detonate the explosives, destroying hundreds of droids. General Grievous watches the transport head into space, musing that they have only prolonged their downfall... On Coruscant, Yoda has a vision of the nine-year-old Anakin Skywalker and the late Qui-Gon Jinn on Dagobah. Qui-Gon tells Skywalker he must face his fear by entering the Dark Side Cave, and to trust in the Force. At a meeting of the Jedi High Council, Ki-Adi-Mundi tells his fellow council-members of the defeat on Hypori. Since the Jedi numbers are spread so thinly, the Council decide to promote Anakin Skywalker to full Jedi Knight status at Obi-Wan Kenobi's request, despite protests from Master Oppo Rancisis. Skywalker walks through crowds amid the lower levels of Coruscant, surveying the surrounding people, including many non-huMans, with suspicion. He thinks a hooded figure is following him, so he races off. At the entrance to an alleyway, he grabs the mysterious figure and ignites his lightsaber before realizing his pursuer is his beloved wife, Padmé Amidala. They share a kiss and, thinking they have been seen by a passerby, Skywalker rants that they should not have to hide their love. Amidala reminds him of his duty to the Jedi Order and that she'll always love him. He jokes that Amidala doeslook good in the dark and they kiss again, though this time they are interrupted by C-3PO, who is clad in brand-new, gold-colored coverings. Skywalker claims to be impressed; most impressed. Skywalker is called by Kenobi to the Jedi Temple, but he arrives late, interpreting his being summoned as a prelude to another scolding. Kenobi reminds his Padawan that he is no longer a child but must still follow his Master's orders. Skywalker retorts that Kenobi is "no Qui-Gon Jinn."; this saddens Kenobi visibly and Skywalker immediately regrets his hurtful comment, apologizing. Master Kenobi forgives his student thus confessing that he misses their old friend and mentor Qui-Gon too and then shows him to a dark room, where Kenobi and the other Jedi Masters surround Skywalker and ignite their lightsabers. Yoda knights Skywalker, cutting off his Padawan braid, which C-3PO later presents to Amidala, which she happily stores away with her Japor snippet for safekeeping. In return, Amidala gives R2-D2 to Skywalker, the droid showing the new Knight a hologram recording of Amidala presenting him the gift and accepting his own. Skywalker smiles at the sight and reaches into the hologram with his mechno-arm as if to hold her in his hand. He and R2-D2 then board his Actis-classstarfighter and leave once again to serve together in the Clone Wars... Transcript Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars - Chapter 21/Transcript Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars Category:Thomas' Adventures Series